


Quiet

by Phandom4Life



Category: Dan Howell - Fandom, Danisnotonfire - Fandom, Phan, Phandom, Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-06
Updated: 2016-04-06
Packaged: 2018-05-31 14:48:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 719
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6474568
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Phandom4Life/pseuds/Phandom4Life
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dan has had a gun for as long as he could remember. He never told Phil about it but he kept it in a black box under his bed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Quiet

**Author's Note:**

> Im sorry this is rather a dark fan fiction but let me know what you think. 
> 
> Once again sorry for any emotions I bring forth.

It was 10:00pm in London and Phil was watching the telly. Dan had just gone in his bedroom and shut the door.

Phil was watching a program called Take Me Out his favourite. Phil wore star wars Pj bottoms which were purple, blue and black.  
He also wore a purple shirt that had a funny face on it.

Next to Phil was a bowl of popcorn and on the table in front of him a glass of ribena. 

Phil was content to stay there for the next few hours he did wonder what Dan was doing.

 

Dan in his bedroom was sitting at his chair that looked like a butt. Dan was wearing a black shirt with  
a danisnotonfire symbol in the middle. Also Dan wore a black pair of pants with a leather belt. 

 

He suddenly slid the chair back standing up and going over to his bed. 

Dan knelt down when he got to the bed and reached his arms under it. He pulled out a little black box and placed it on his bed. 

Next to Dan's bed was a bed side set of draws so he open the first door. You could see a copy of TABINOF along with a picture of Dan with Phil.  
A bunch of pens and a sharpie they used to do PINOF with. But the object Dan picked up was a tiny silver key that was to used to unlock the box. 

After unlocking the box on the bed he placed the key back in the draw. When the box was open Dan pulled out a black gun. 

When Dan took the gun he walked into the centre of his bedroom. 

He placed the gun up to his heart with his hand shaking on the way. Phil had no idea what was happening his was just loving watching the  
tv show. 

 

Dan put his finger on the trigger and fired the weapon at his heart. 

In the lounge room Phil had never heard anything so deafening his in life. Phil raced down the hallway and stopped in front of Dan's door. 

In Dan's bed room he lay in the middle of the floor. Blood was spilling out of Dan's heart from the gun shot wound.

Phil slowly opening the door to reveal the horror the lie in Dan's room. 

Suddenly everything around Phil was quiet no noise from Dan his lifeless body just lying on the floor. 

 

Have you ever wondered, well I have.  
About how when I say, say red, for example.  
There's no way of knowing if red  
Means the same thing in your head  
As red means in my head. When someone says red

It's as if we are traveling at, almost the speed of light  
And we're holding a light  
That light will still travel away from us  
At the full speed of light, which seems right in a way

What I'm trying to say, I'm not sure  
But I wonder if inside my head  
I'm not just a bit different from some of my friends  
These answers that come into my mind unbidden  
These stories delivered to me fully written!

And when everyone shouts like they seem to like shouting  
The noise in my head is incredibly loud!  
And I just wish they'd stop, my Dad and my Mum.  
And the telly and stories would stop just for once!

And I'm sorry, I'm not quite explaining it right.  
But this noise becomes anger and the anger is light  
And its burning inside me would usually fade.  
But it isn't today!  
And the heat and the shouting.  
And my heart is pounding.  
And my eyes are burning  
And suddenly everything, everything is...

Quiet  
Like silence, but not really silent.  
Just that still sort of quiet.  
Like the sound of a page being turned in a book.  
Or a pause in a walk in the woods.

Quiet  
Like silence, but not really silent.  
Just that nice kind of quiet.  
Like the sound when you lie upside down in your bed.  
Just the sound of your heart in your head.

And though the people around me.  
Their mouths are still moving.  
The words they are forming,  
Cannot reach me anymore!

And it is quiet.  
And I am warm.  
Like I've sailed.  
Into the eye of the storm.


End file.
